Manispahit pedihgembira
by santoagung434
Summary: Dia tidak ingin kembali, tapi apa daya di merindukan mereka semua walau mengalami sakit hati lagi


Disclaimer : semua char nya hasil minjem

Warnning : aneh, gak jelas, tanda baca gak beraturan, EYD ZONK. dan NTR

Yah, aku baru di sini dan hanya ingin meramaikan suasana. Disini gua terinapirasi dari comik hentai yang berjudul tachibana san. Bagaimana ya? Jujur aku kurang suka ending nya, walau pun sad end juga gantung amat antara niat gak niat bikin end nya. Nah maka dari itu gua mau nyambung sesuatu yang gantung itu. Di sini gua skip dimana naruto gantiin peran siapa ya lupa nama char cowo nya. Ok gak usah gua jelasin lagi langsung baca aja, ok!

Kembali kerumah, kenangan bahagia, perih, manis dan pahit

Naruto pov

Hari ini aku berjalan menuju ke bar, sudah 6 tahun berlalu tapi entah kenapa masih saja ada rasa menganjal di dalam hati ku. Sial, aku butuh miniman untuk menyegarkan pikiran ku sebelum aku membantai seseorang karna suasana hati ku yang tidak karuan. Jujur saja aku tidak sudi kembali ketempat ini, jika saja, jika saja aku tidak di undang dalam acara reoni oleh teman sewaktu SMA dulu aku tak sudi menginjakan kaki ku lagi kesini. Ck, mau bagaimana lagi mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara kecuali darah, bisa di katakan aku adalah kakak bagi mereka dan jangan lupakan aku juga merindukan mereka ber tiga bersama ayah dan ibu mereka, sudah kubilang mereka saudara kecuali darah dan orang tua mereka juga orang tua ku kecuali darah pula

Naruto pov end

Saat ini naruto sedang diberjalan sedikit tergesa - gesa, yah mungkin ingin cepat cepat menyegarkan pikiranya dengan minuman keras agar stress nya hilang. Naruto bukan naruto yang dulu, banyak perubahan dalam diri nya. Dulu rambut merah pendek awut - awutan sekarang hilang digantikan rambut merah panjang sedikit liar tergerai sepingang. Mata yang dulunya yang memancarkan kehangatan sekarang digantikan dengan tatapan lembut namun tegas. Wajah yang dulu memancarkan kebaikan sekarang di gantikan wajah yang lebih santai dan penuh perhitungan. Senyum yang dulu lebar sekarang hanya senyum lembut, tawa yang dulu lepas sekarang di gantikan tawa renyah yang indah, suara yang dulu berapi api sekarang digantikan bak alunan piano indah sekali. Postur tubuh yang awal tinggi 164 sekarang 170, badan yang dulu biasa saja sekarang kekar tapi tetap ramping tidak sebesar binaragawan, tapi jika kau menyantuh otot tubuh nya maka akan sekeras batu. Saat ini naruto sedang mangenakan kaos oblong dibalut jaket levis untuk bawah nya si mengunakan celana kain hitam di lengkapi sepatu lari

Tanpa terasa naruto sudah sampai di tujuan, berjalan kedepan bar duduk dan melihat apa yang ia akan pesan. Setelah dia beberapa saat

" Wiski tolong! " Ucap naruto, bartadenr yang mendengar hanya memberikan apa yang naruto pesan

" Lagi! " Ucap naruto, menuruti apa yang naruto katakan bartander hanya menuangkan minuman keras itu

" Lagi! " Ucap naruto, sang bartander hanya melihat sesaat sebelum menungakan minumanya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai pemuda merah itu tumbang setelah menghabiskan 5 botol wiski. Tak lama kemudian ada wanita pirang cantik nan sexy membopong naruto setelah membayar tagihan si merah

Skip pagi hari

Membuka matanya perlahan naruto merasakan kelopak mata nya sakit, kepala pusing, dan badan nya lemas. Memaksakan diri untuk bangun naruto melihat sekeliling, tidak butuh waktu lama dia mengingat tempat ini, ini di kamar lama nya saat berada di kediaman tachibana san. Sial, walau pun sudah lama dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan semua kenangan itu, memikirkan semua itu membuat nya murka lebih baik dia mandi agar badan dan pikirannya dingin

Selesai mandi dan memakai pakaianya yang semalam naruto turun untuk pulang, saat menuruni tangga samar - samar dia mendengar 3 suara wanita bercanda dan berdebat. Saat di sampai di bawah tangga mereka bertiga serempak menoleh kearah naruto, mereka bertiga tertegun melihat naruto saat bangun. Sudah lama dulu pemuda kurus pendek imut sekarang menjelma menjadi laki laki kekar tinggi dan luar biasa tampan

" Ahem " Naruto sengaja berdehem karna risih dipandangi mereka bertiga atau malah jijik dipandangi mereka ber tiga. Sadar dari lamunanya mereka langsung menghampiri naruto dan memeluk nya, untuk terakhir kali nya di entah merasa jijik atau terhina dipeluk oleh tubuh kotor dan menjijikan dari sekumpulan para pelacur jalang ini

" Akhirnya kau pulang " Itu adalah apa yang di ucapkan pemimpin rumah ini, Kyouka

" Kami benar - benar cemas saat kau pergi dan tak pulan - pulang " Adalah apa yang di katakan si sulung, Yuika

" Kami sudah mencari mu kemana - mana " Adalah apa yang dikatakan putri bungsu kyouka, Koharu

" Kemana saja kau selama ini naruto " Kyouka bertanya mewakili anak - anak nya, tubuh naruto mengeras matanya menajam tidak ada kata ramah lagi

" Apa urusan kalian, bukan kah seharusnya kalian memuaskan para gigolo bajingan itu? " Sudah putus kesabaran naruto, dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Mereka bertiga tersentak mendongak untuk melihat saphire biru sekarang digantikan warna merah darah yang mengerikan, perlahan mereka mundur satu langkah. Memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengatur emosi nya, membuka mata nya lagi dan mata itu kembali ke biru sapphire

" KENAPA KAU TIDAK MERELAKAN DAN MELUPANKAN NYA, KAMI BISA MEMPERBAIKINYA! " Bentak kyouka dengan frustasi, dia benar - benar tidak tau langkah apa yang akan dia ambil. Dia sudah mengorbankan apa saja untuk menemukan naruto lagi. Pekerjaan, dia sudah dipecat lima tahun lalu karna absen nya dari kantor karna mencari naruto. Uang, sebagian besar tabungan nya habis demi menyewa orang untuk mencari naruto bahkan kedua putri nya berhenti dari universitas perguruan tinggi agar naruto ketemu. Dia sudah tidak punya apa - apa lagi bahkan untuk makan seperti dulu agak susah karna keuangan nya yang menipis dan uang yang akan bertahan selama sebulan habis untuk membayar minuman naruto yang tidaklah murah. Dan setelah dia menemukan nya dia tidak akan melepas nya, dengan ada nya naruto mereka akan tenang untuk melakukan apa pun. Mereka sudah lelah, lihat lah dia dan anak anak nya! Dulu mereka cantik dan badan nya cukup berisi sekarang banyak kerutan dan kurus

" KALIAN TAU APA YANG KU ALAMI SELAMA SETAHUN AKU PERGI? AKU SELALU BERMIMPI KALIAN SELALU BERHUBUNGAN SEXUAL BERSAMA BAJINGAN ITU DAN BAGIAN YANG MENYEDIHKAN ADALAH KALIAN HANYA MELIHATKU SAMBIL TERSEMYUM, SENYUM YANG MENGEJEK " Bentak naruto, mereka hanya tersentak saat melihat naruto begitu marah ini pertama kali nya mereka melihat saat naruto sangat marah. Mereka semua begitu tersiksa

" Kumohon beri kami kesempatan sekali ini saja, kumohon " Kyouka berlutut sambil memohon dengan linangan air mata, naruto hanya miris melihat kyouka. tidak pernah dalam hidup nya melihat kyouka menunjukan kelemahanya, saat dia ingin melangkah pergi kyouka batuk parah tidak lama kemudian dia pingsan, dengan cepat dia membopong kyouka dan membawa nya kekamar di ikuti 2 putri nya, sesampainya di kamar dia menurunkan kyouka dengan lembut

" Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan kyouka? " Tanya naruto dengan panik sedangkan yuika dan homura saling pandang menganguk

" Kau tau selama kau pergi ibu dan kami muncari mu selama 5 tahun " Jawab yuika dengan sedih

" Saat itu pula ibu mengorbankan pekerjaan dan uang tabungan kami " sambung koharu sambil menunduk

" Kami sudah tidak punya apa apa lagi, bahkan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari hari, maka dari itu lah kesehatan kami menurun terutama ibu karna dia jarang makan " Yuika menjelaskan semuanya pada naruto, naruto hanya mengapalkan tangan nya erat erat sampai buku jarinya berdarah. Menghela nafas dia sudah membuat keputusan

" aku akan kembali ke RUSSIA, maaf " Ucap naruto dengan singkat

END

Hallo moga puas dengan hasil nya, mungkin juga tidak. Haha, ok lupakan itu tadi agak gaje yah aku hanya bikin oneshot. Mau nulis apa lagi yak? Ah lupa, jangan kabur dulu baca juga yang bawah

OWARI

" Otou - san ayo kita main " Ucap anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, berambut merah dan bermata biru di sangat mirip ibu pirang nya kecuali rambut dan mata

" Iya aku datang " ucap pria merah itu menangapi, asik bermain mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika penghuni lain sudah pulang

" Aniki tidak adil kenapa bisa main sama otou - san lama sekali " Ucap gadis rambut hitam 4 tahun merajuk kalo dilihat mirip naruto versi gadis

" Kalian sudah pulang? " Tanya pria dewasa sambil tersenyum, sebelum menjawab mereka mendengar triakan dari dapur

" Saat nya makan " Triak wanita berambut pirang mereka bergegas ke meja makan, wanita pirang yang lebih muda mengendong balita umur setahun dan perut nya juga ada tonjolan kecil

" Naru - koi, trimakasih karna memberi kami kesempatan " Ucap wanita rambut pirang tua, naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. Kyouka yuika koharu adalah istri nya, kyouka memiliki putra pertama nya dan masih mengandung si kembar lagi. Untuk yuika dia memiliki gadis cantik bersama nya, untuk koharu dia memiliki balita berumur satu tahun dan mengandung lagi

Naruto ingat saat kyouka terbaring lemah dia tidak tega meninggalkan mereka apa lagi mereka tidak punya apa apa lagi, maka dari itu dia membawa mereka ber 3 ke russia agar dia bisa memantau kesehatan mereka secara penuh. Satu tahun setelah nya mereka kembali sedia kala cantik dan sexy, jujur dia ingin sekali melamar dan meminang ke 3 nya tapi dia takut dia akan di sakiti lagi, terpaksa dia memendam rasa nya. Malam tiba dan saat makan malam dia tiba tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri tau tau dia di ikat di sisi tempat tidur, selanjutnya dia di perkosa sampai pagi, sebulan kemudian kyouka hamil dan dengan takut naruto meminang mereka bertiga sekaligus. Dan sisa nya sejarah

HAPPY END

Maaf aku ngantuk jqdi gak konsen ngetik, maaf ya


End file.
